


tell me a story

by CsillaDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas storytelling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>warning: this fic is cuteness wrapped in colorful paper with a pretty bow</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me a story

**Author's Note:**

> Csilla: First off, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to all my readers~ Thanks to a nasty (REALLY HORRIBLE) cold I've been pretty inactive so until the end of the year I'm going to post Christmas/wintry one-shots
> 
> dedicated to Kris, who is the biggest DaiSuga fan & my partner-in-crime

"Daddy, read me a story..." Dark brown eyes blinked before darting around in an attempt to locate his husband, Koushi who was better with storytelling than he was.

When it seemed like the other was still in their bedroom, wrapping the last of the gifts, Daichi surrendered before turning towards their daughter, Kaori. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Kaori immediately sat up and grabbed the book off her nightstand before shoving it into her father's hands. Daichi leafed through until he found the bookmark his husband used to mark how far along he was with her and by the time he looked up again, Kaori was already nestled back under her covers.

"Alright, let's see," clearing his throat he began to read his daughter the story of the unwanted doll. As he was nearing the ending of the short Christmas story, he could see Kaori's eyes beginning to droop; all the while unaware that someone else was listening in on the storytelling.

"And as the little girl cuddled her close to her, Susie never felt happier. It was the very merriest Christmas ever for the once unwanted doll" Daichi finished, placing the bookmark between the pages before shutting it quietly. Standing up, he walked around his daughter's bed then placed the book back in the spot where Kaori had grabbed it from before heading out.

He whispered a hushed 'goodnight' to his little girl before shutting the door, only to realize he wasn't alone in the hallway.

"Koushi…?" Standing just outside the bathroom door in his half naked glory was Koushi Sugawara, the vice captain of their high school volleyball team. The vice captain of their college volleyball team. His high school sweetheart. His husband. The love of his life.

A smile fitted Daichi's features as he quietly crepted over to him, taking a loving hold of the other's elbow before guiding him back to their bedroom at the end of the hall. Shutting the door softly, Sugawara chuckled lightly: "Shouldn't we be putting out the presents?"

"Later," was all Daichi said before he connected their lips for a short kiss, one that they have shared many times throughout the years. Accidental ones during high school practice when they were first discovering their feelings for the other. Hesitant ones during their college practice when they first began acting on their feelings. Confident ones they now shared in their day-to-day life.

"Daichi," Sugawara pulled away, laughing as he did so. The other always did this, especially when he wanted to avoid doing something. Like picking regulars for the team. Or making breakfast. Yes, Daichi was a pro -despite his outward distaste towards the subject- at avoiding doing work. It was kind of cute, in Sugawara's opinion.

When it seemed that Daichi had resigned himself, the grey-haired adult pushed forward with his previous statement: "C'mon, let's go put out those presents now"

**Author's Note:**

> Csilla: Mama!Suga knows how to control Papa!Daichi~ :3  
> now I'm off to write more...  
> especially for a couple I only wrote for once, but it was fun xD


End file.
